Ain't that Just Shiny
by apropos90
Summary: Lost World x Firefly...Chapter 4 has arrived! Serenity spoilers
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own the Lost World and Firefly television shows just as surely as there are 25 hours in the day. sigh

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give me that." It was such a **simple** demand. The native language of the Keasaachi tribe should be relatively simple to an experienced linguist such as this greedy brunette. She surely understood. If she did not, well… the pointed spears encircling her and the other strangers were likely to get the message across.

The young woman at the receiving end of the threat made no move to oblige the request. Her catty eyes were set in firm denial, and she showed no sign of trepidation in the face of imminent death.

"Marguerite, give them the diamond" demanded the flaxen beauty standing beside the woman. She, unlike Marguerite, had no talent of understanding ancient, nearly obsolete languages, but it was obvious what the group of tribe members desired. "They're _armed._"

"So are we," was the stubborn reply.

Clod in black and bearing a crossbow, another young blonde surveyed the scene.

"What do all these guys want with a diamond?" She inquired quietly, turning to the ginger-haired scientist next to her for the answer. "I mean, it's not like they can eat it or anything."

"It would most likely be used for trading purposes" he replied absentmindedly. He then addressed Marguerite. "I would suggest you accommodate them, Marguerite. They outnumber us, and by the time we--"

"Yes, Challenger, I know." she hissed, all too aware of the unfavorable odds.

A tall, dark-haired hunter among the group decided to take his responsibility in the collective attempt to persuade the headstrong heiress.

"Marguerite, just give the men what they want, and we can all be on our way." It had come out a little harsher than he'd intended… Though he usually had the most sway over her, his words held very little weight in this situation. Nevertheless, she did give him the most responsive reply.

"John, I have spent all my time on this bloody plateau _looking for something like this."_ She glowered at him with burning intensity, trying to make him understand. Her eyes returned to the savages as her right hand surreptitiously reached for the pistol in her belt. "And I'm not about to hand it over to the first raving, blood thirsty savage that comes along and happens to be holding a pointy stick."

"_Give me your shining stone or I will take it from you._" The tribal leader's patience was wearing thin; agitation was evident in his gruff voice.

"_Over my dead body._" Her hand searched in vain for the firearm.

"_If you insist._" he bluntly replied, taking no time to contemplate the figure of speech as he raised his weapon.

Her hunt for the pistol became frantic now, and she cursed in frustration. "What happened to my bloody weapon?" All her attention streamed towards her empty holster, and Roxton took this opportunity to save the day. Swiftly snatching the diamond, he threw it to the natives and prepared for a wrath that would be just as horrific (perhaps even more so) as theirs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh c'mon, 'Nara! Y'can't say you don't like somethin' if you ain't tried it yet," Kaylee urged, nudging Inara's shoulder gently with her own. "Who knows! Y'might just have some fun playin with us…"

Inara smiled tenderly at Kaylee's pleading grin, unable to bring herself to decline such a genuine offer. She released a breathless sigh and replied…

"Well, I suppose I could play _one_ game."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: And thus the prologue is completed! I know, I know… Not much "Firefly" right now, but there will be more than enough in the rest of the story! I promise! …This is my first crossover, and the first story I actually intend to finish (blush :-/ sorry about my unfinished ones…) … I even planned most of this one out! points to notebook with plans … I'd love to get some thoughts on what you think so far! Also, suggestions for subplots are always welcome! Reviews are like pencils—I need them to write!

(BTW: There is no actual 'Keasaachi tribe'… I made them up.)


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost World. I don't own Firefly. --

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inara was not one to take insults. The hint of frivolity that had occupied her face only moments earlier now faded and fluttered away. She glared at the Captain; he was pounding with adrenaline, beads of sweat gliding down his temples, his hair tousled, yet somehow perfect... He stood up from his crouched game stance-- regret wallowed in his eyes, but it was too late for forgiveness.

The couple had danced this tango a million and one times. Inara thought she would've been used to it by now—would've built up a wall of defense strong enough to withhold his insults-- but his corrosive words still stung; that word always stung, whenever he said it.

How had such an innocent game of 'hoop ball' turned into a shouting match? Why had it taken such a vicious turn?

"I'm sorry, you must excuse me now. I have a client to prepare for." She stated formally, addressing crew (minus the insolent captain). Her tone was cold, serious. Inara swiftly turned, exiting the cargo bay and leaving the game.

Malcolm could only watch. She handled it all so elegantly. She hadn't even stormed out. But that didn't change anything. He'd stuck his foot in his mouth—AGAIN. But everything had been going so _well_! Why did this always happen? _Dammit Mal. You blew it._

Kaylee glared disapprovingly at the Captain.

"Aw great Mal. Now we ain't got enough players" Jayne griped loudly, ignorant of the larger issue at hand. "Maybe we could get the doc's moon-brained sister to fill in." He chuckled menacingly at his last statement. "Where is she, anyway?"

All eyes turned to the upper deck. She had spent the past couple of days balancing on one foot on the railing. The area was now vacant…

"…River?"

Kaylee thought she detected a faint note of panic in Simon's voice. His eyes whisked around the room, wide with anxiety. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her for several hours. "River?" the ship adopted a sudden, eerie silence as the girl's name reverberated ominously.

"Last time I saw 'er, she was wand'rin 'round the engine room." Kaylee half whispered to Simon. However, it had been loud enough for Mal to hear.

"Just what we need…" Mal grumbled almost inaudibly as he stared for the stairs. "River decides to tinker with the gorram engine and we all fall outta the sk"—

The ship jolted forward setting the whole crew off balance, and the lights flickered just before turning off completely. Kaylee's hands fumbled in the darkness for something to steady her, eventually latching onto an arm… Her heart skipped a beat. Simon's arm? …No, too muscular… too tall. Must be Jayne, she figured as she withdrew--disappointed.

A gust of air brushed past the crew. Kaylee shivered. All of them shivered, but not because the breeze was cold. In fact, it was quite warm. It was rich and enveloping, as if some sort of soft liquid filled the space around them, rather than air. Though this gust should have been calming, it was strangely disagreeable.

_It's too… nice-- too **good** to be out here in space, in the middle of nowhere._ Kaylee tensed as another arm met her in the darkness, climbing over her shoulder. This time it wasn't Jayne. It collected her into itself, and Kaylee gleefully sought refuge in the doctor's gentle embrace.

The lights sparked on again, revealing two guns, a knife, a crossbow, and the epitome of female rage staring Serenity's crew straight in the face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** …"two guns, a knife, a crossbow, and the epitome of female rage" …Gee, I wonder what _happened_? Who could _that_ be? I bet you know! devious grin… Time for the explorers to meet the crew! Reviews are like friends—one can never have enough!


	3. First Impressions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Lost World, Firefly, or any other TV show in the 'verse. And that's not shiny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two groups stood opposite each other.

The strangers eyed their new surroundings suspiciously, not daring to lower their weapons.

It was Jayne who broke the silence…

"Who the hell are you?" the mercenary distrustfully grumbled; his hand crept to his gun, lifting it in preparation of fire. "How'dja even git onboard?"

"Jayne, put it down." Mal's voice was stern, yet somehow soft. Yes, he wasn't in a position to be too harsh. Jayne usually wasn't too keen on following orders—he actually took particular satisfaction in _disobeying_ them… and if he chose this particular instance to scratch that itch… well, the crew just might not fare too well.

Thankfully, this was not the case.

"Hmh! Well they got _theirs_ out." Jayne grumbled, shooting a disgruntled glance at Mal and unwillingly stuffing his gun back into its holster. It was still a bit unnerving-- his gun never seemed to stay there for long.

"ROXTON!" Until this point, the peculiarity and suddenness of the event had temporarily tranquilized Marguerite, but she wasted little time in remembering her rage. "I SWEAR—YOU--"

Veronica intervened, jerking Marguerite away from Roxton by her shoulders. "Now's not the time" the blonde admonished.

"What happened? Where the bloody hell are we?" Roxton growled under his breath, assessing the situation from behind his loaded rifle and hoping his brilliant scientific friend would have an explanation… but Challenger was not the one who answered.

"I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds, and this here ship's Serenity… Now, we don't want no trouble." Mal raised his hands slowly, glancing at the weapons then meeting the eyes of each stranger directly. "Where do yall come from?"

Challenger took the floor, lowering his weapon. The others followed suit.

"I'm George Edward Challenger. These are my colleagues Lord John Roxton, Marguerite Krux, Veronica, and Finn…" He paused for a moment to scrutinize the predicament, and one could almost see the wheels in his head turning. "What year is--"

The scientist froze and gaped, distracted from his question by a sleek young woman; shadows danced beneath her eyes, and strands of chocolate spiraling hair framed her fine, pale features.

All eyes turned to center on River, who had just made her inevitable appearance.

The girl had fallen (or--more likely—jumped) from the top of the stairs, and she had landed soundlessly in the center of the two groups. She was crouching close to the ground, with one hand steadying her and the other slightly outstretched in front. She stood up innocently and looked confusedly around the room, as if she didn't know why they were staring at her.

Perhaps she didn't realize she had just flown down from a dizzying height of approximately two stories and landed gracefully without a scratch. Or maybe she did realize this. Maybe River merely didn't understand that this was not a common ability among most people.

She turned to the explorers, walking between them and examining each carefully. A ripple of discomfort spread through the visitors, and they kept fearfully still under the scrutiny of the strange girl.

"A hunter." She smiled loosely as she circled once around Roxton, who frowned with distrust. In a flash of movement, River closed the space between them, whispered something in his ear, and left him, gliding along her path in the dainty, coveted manner of a feline.

She hesitated momentarily to glance up and down at Veronica's attire. She cocked her head and scrunched up her face… The enigma radiating from her briefly shifted to be replaced with a childlike innocence.

"Where's the rest?" she inquired very candidly. Vee couldn't work out whether to laugh or frown at the girl's bluntness, so the two reactions twirled together on her face creating a somewhat odd expression. River moved on, obviously not expecting an answer.

Upon encountering Finn, she filled with a more adventurous personality. A smirk played upon her lips, but she dared not to approach too closely.

_This one will not hesitate to shoot._

From a distance, River stared at the aching crossbow.

Moving only her eyes and never her head, River glanced up at Finn's face, down at the weapon, then back at Finn. "Nice crossbow."

"Thanks."

She approached Marguerite, who was still seething from the loss of her diamond. River's breathing thickened, threatening to become sporadic. She came within a few inches of Marguerite's cold face and penetrated deep into her icy stare.

River's eyes widened; her world spun.

"Is she ok?" Kaylee glanced nervously at Simon, her comment almost inaudible.

"I think she's seeing something"… Simon brows were furrowed in observation.

River staggered backward with anxiety and a hint of disgust written plainly across her face, and her body moved on, though her eyes stuck to Marguerite until they could not physically see her anymore.

_What does she think I am, some sort of alien?_ Marguerite retorted mentally. _Who does that little brat think she is…_

She had acquired an immediate distaste for River, as well as an immediate sense of dread. Marguerite had been all too familiar with the expression clinging to the young girl's face…. Back on the streets of Paris, she had met faces upon faces… all painted with that same expression...

Next… Challenger.

River's hands flew to her forehead and she doubled over in pain (or perhaps it was just for the dramatic effect). Her voice filled the room, releasing indiscernible pangs of distress, but it was somehow all directed at the visionary.

A pause… silence…

She collapsed into a ball on the floor, her delicate limbs clamped together as they shivered with a cold fear. "_Ta xiang yao wo di nao zi--" _River's shallow yet labored breath came rapidly as she gasped out words of affliction… Panic swarmed her voice, and hot tears threatened to burn their way out of her eyes. "See how I work… but then I don't… "

Simon was at River's side in an instant, comforting her. "Shhhh, _meimei_. You're ok—" He held her firmly against his chest and stroked her temple with a brother's protectiveness. "Calm down… you're ok… Kaylee, help me get her to the infirmary." The young lady in the coveralls and grease sprung forward immediately, and the trio made their way to the medical room, leaving the others to blunder in bewilderment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I thought it would be interesting to see River's reaction to the explorers without the rest of the crew intervening or restraining her…(I'm really sorry if I butchered the Chinese! I used online translators so I'm not sure if it worked right or not…) Reviews are like oxygen… I can't live without them! (and you want me to live, right? so I can finish this story!)…

_Ta xiang yao wo di nao zi—_He wants my brain.

_Meimei_-- little sister


	4. A Dinner Party

Disclaimer: The Lost World and Firefly television series have not ever, do not, and will never belong to me (no matter how much I whine).

* * *

Even for an abstemious eater such as herself, Marguerite seemed to have a small appetite. She chased kaleidoscopic chunks of protein around her plate, cutting them into smaller and smaller pieces until a general mush had formed. The explorers, urged by the insistence of the occupants of Serenity, had joined their hosts for a meal. Whether it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner, Marguerite hadn't the faintest inkling, and she couldn't even _begin _to identify the mysterious colored blobs sitting in front of her. She stared at her serving of mush begrudgingly-- _If you invite someone to dinner, the least you can do is serve something edible._ But as long as she didn't have to put up with dinosaurs or ape-men or that infuriatingly strange girl, Marguerite was not about to complain. The man and woman had since returned, the female taking a longer absence than the male. They both were seated at the far end of the table, but River was nowhere in sight. _Hmm, perhaps they keep her locked up in some sort of cage…_ mused the heiress with a soft chuckle._ They probably just bring her out to scare away unwanted guests. _

The majority of the company was discussing the mysteries of the plateau—a conversation Marguerite had very little desire to participate in—but in the back of her mind, behind all the qualms and complaints and suspicions, a different mystery was lurking.

"You see, in our world, dinosaurs are still extant." Challenger was seizing the opportunity to dote on their marvelous discoveries of the plateau. Three solitary years had isolated his findings from the outside world, thus humbling his glory somewhat, but this new, avid audience was enough to restore his enthusiasm. Twitching intensity surged through his figure, giving him the air of an ecstatic child trying futilely to behave.

"Are they mostly omnivorous, or do you meet a lot of carnivores?" inquired the intrigued doctor from the other end of the table.

"Oh we've encountered our fair share of carnivores and omnivores, alike…Mr…" Challenger was at a loss for his name.

"Simon Tam…"

"He's a doctor." Kaylee chimed in proudly with a grin, knowing Simon wouldn't reveal that fact himself due to his humble nature.

The young doctor hesitated before continuing. The crew had offered none of their names before River intervened, and Mal, taking on the role of spokesperson for the group, had not bothered to present anyone other than himself. The notion entered Simon's head to introduce the rest of the crew, but to do so would be to take on an authority silently reserved for the captain. A furtive glance at Mal convinced Simon to speak for only himself and his sibling.

"You met my sister, River, in the cargo bay."

Merely mentioning the incident in the cargo bay was cause for an uncomfortable atmosphere to pervade, but Kaylee was quick to chase it away.

"It must be so… amazing… Getting to see _dinosaurs_ up close." Kaylee's eyes shone with the brilliance of her imagination. Her youthful innocence and vigor easily extracted a smile from the professor.

"Dinosaurs, apemen, tribes—lost civilizations," Roxton added, painting a broader picture on the canvas of Kaylee's mind, then proceeding to take a bite of protein. Unlike the heiress, he seemed to believe it was edible. Marguerite watched incredulously as the meal made its way breezily from Roxton's plate to his stomach. _That man can eat anything_… _Raptor, Pterodacty, …this…_She nudged the mush hopelessly once again.Yes, she had always thought the hunter possessed questionable tastes... and not just in food. That was one doubt that had constantly plagued her mind, as well as their budding relationship.

A breathless "wow" sighed from Kaylee's lips as she considered the Lost World.

"Yes, well it's quite the experience," Roxton assured her with a Cheshire grin.

"The first few times, maybe." Marguerite had, ever characteristically, spoiled the mood of awe and added her sour note of input into their allegro medley. "Lately we can't seem to get rid of the pesky beasts."

"Now, Marguerite, you don't mean that…" Roxton reviled playfully… "You can't say you haven't formed a bit of a fondness for our scaly friends." …but his levity was not reflected in her response.

"If I never see another dinosaur again, it'll be too soon."

Not wanting to intrude (and still unsure of their guests), the crew watched and listened, sizing up the strangers and forming careful opinions with every word that was spoken.

"I'm afraid you'll be seeing quite a few more reptiles, Marguerite" Challenger informed her. "As soon as I figure out what caused those atmospheric shimmers and how to recreate a similar effect, we will have to return to the plateau."

Marguerite's first thought was that of gleeful doubt. _Sure… Let's see Challenger whip up an invention of his out in the middle of space. _There was no way he could do that… But examples of his previous ingenuity came to mind, and the heiress realized there was no way he _couldn't_ do it. Forcefully exhaling with a hint of bitter laughter, Marguerite rolled her eyes and proclaimed, "We finally get off the bloody plateau and all we can think of is going back."

"The sooner we leave, the better. Our presence here is not without repercussion—" He paused to meet the inquiring gazes of his audience. "Our very existence in this time period has interrupted the natural flow of events." Challenger felt a lecture regarding his viewpoint and theories on the space-time continuum coming on but was _just_ able to suppress the puissant urge. He, instead, satisfied himself by concluding with: "We simply don't know what kind of catastrophic effects could ensue…"

Conversation ceased as each plate was slowly emptied. The tranquil silence allowed time for thoughts, as well as food, to be digested. For some, however, the silence was more awkward than calming.

"Well… uh… we're headin to planet to drop off some cargo--"

"Alien clothing ain't hardly cargo." Jayne uttered between a mouthful of protein and yet another mouthful of protein.

Mal continued, not bothering to counter the interruption. "…_to drop off some CARGO_. Pry get there in about fourteen hours or so. We can pick up some supplies--" Mal turned to Challenger "—anything you need that'll help you get back…. Soon as the jobs done an' we fuel up, we all head right back out. Don't need any delays this time." There was a collective grimace as the crew recalled all their troubled takeoffs from the past few months.

"You mean we ain't leavin' em?" whispered the mercenary, not quite softly enough. A few contemptuous glares shot his way, but he was unaware as ever. "Sure it's nearly a central planet, but they got no trouble with the Alliance," he persisted.

"Yea, but we do. They spot strangers outta place as them, Alliance is gonna track down where they came from, and we don't wanna risk them findin us."

Mal had failed to realize the explorers were completely new to the crew's 'verse and that they couldn't make sense of what he was going on about… but Finn soon drew his attention to this…

"What's 'the Alliance'?" Icy azure eyes prodded him unwaveringly.

"Our gorram government." He muttered, standing up to clear his plate in an attempt to dismiss the subject.

"And why don't you want them to find you?"

Her questions were sharply-- bordering on harshly-- suspicious. Mal's reply was that of an irritated adult wearied by a child's unbounded inquisitions.

"They just ain't too fond of—"

"The doc an his psychic sis'r runnin from the law. The Alliance wants to get River back so they can go play with her brain some more." Jayne butted in, trying to wiggle his way into the conversation, then shoveling a hearty forkful into his mouth and clearing his plate, as well.

This comment caught Marguerite's attention. Besides a hint of contemplation, her face was void of any expression. A soft whisper slid past her lips as she unknowingly thought aloud. "That's why…"

"Why what?"

"Oh…" She seemed in a daze as her eyes listlessly regarded Roxton. "I just… it's nothing." A look of worry pelted her with request for explanation. Not a word passed between them, but the singular expression was not fitting on a face so noble as Lord John Roxton's, and it soon persuaded Marguerite to speak.

She shrugged and shook her head, attempting to dismiss some of the attention now hovering around her. "It… makes sense—what she said back there." Met with puzzled looks from her fellow explorers, Marguerite commenced to translate. "'_Ta xiang yao wo di nao zi'—'_He wants my brain.'"

Interesting... aside from her, they don't speak Chinese, Simon observed.

"…So you think she somehow picked up on Challenger's scientific mind and tied it to her previous encounters." Veronica ventured. This was the first time she had spoken throughout the meal. Taking care to analyze the crew (just as they were analyzing her, as well as her friends), the jungle beauty had seen all she needed for her to know their personalities and intentions.

"Honestly I h—"

A flickering of lights and a slight rocking of ship crashed into Marguerite's reply and sent the occupants of the room to their feet (either standing above them or resting at their level).

"Kaylee din't you check the engine!"

She rose from the ground and brushed her hands on the sides of her pant legs as she answered. "Cap'n, I gave 'er a quick scan right after they all got here! I don't know why she'd be makin all this fuss." Though the lights were restored and no real damage had been done, Mal's temper was rising.

"_Don't know? Don't know?" _His lips pounded shut against each other and his nostrils flared as a heavy current took passage. The next sentence was shot as a poison tipped arrow from a violent archer's bow._ "Well you'd do good to make quick and FIX IT_."

Eight pairs of convicting pupils turned on the man, isolating him and condemning the sacrilegious tone he had spewed at the sweet young girl. Even then ship's newcomers could perceive that Kaylee was, by far, the least deserving of such brutality, and even a small sense of protectiveness brewed in their hearts at the sight of Mal's unjustified snapping.

Pain of betrayal burnt in within Kaylee, but a simple nod and a whimpered "OK" was her only response. She turned around and made way to her task, allowing strands of hair to fall upon her face and shield the light from treacherous, liquid eyes.

"Kaylee, wait--" The company lost another member as Simon launched from his seat after her.

"Was that absolutely necessary, sir. That's the second time today," Zoe blatantly stated in the cold 'war veteran' tone that had seen fit to become her since the death of her husband.

The fiery captain bit his tongue and turned his ear to the comment, not wanting to quarrel more. A deep breath and a twinge of regret just barely leveled his head.

A pause…

Addressing the guests…

"Jayne'll show you where your rooms are." Mal hesitated for a moment, then turned to Jayne. "Take 'em by the cargo bay first… let 'em grab some fresh clothes. I'm sure Shnike wouldn't mind a few missin sets."

Zoe observed this scene skeptically. Something was wrong. Mal's behavior was assuredly askew… or perhaps he was trying to make up for his earlier faults.

The mercenary's tongue rubbed at an imaginary flake of food pinched between his front molars. He leaned up against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed and his eyes wandering. Mmm that blonde was quite the looker. What a beaut! And that other one—kinda stubborn, but, then again, he'd always preferred them tough kind of women. As his mind expounded upon the endless possibilities, he caught one particular detail… or, more like—the lack of one particular detail…

"Hey guys, where's Inara?"

* * *

Author's note: Good question, ay?… It seems like there's a LOT of dialogue in this chapter—sorry if it's too much! But I thought it was necessary for some **communication **to occur! Please review! 


End file.
